


Beneath the surface

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Micromarvel [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, challenge 1, drouble, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Tony reflects on his relationship with Steve before their first official outing together.





	

Straightening his jacket, Tony rolls his eyes at his reflection. He's never been shy about being in public with his dates before, male or female, but he has to admit that doesn't usually include real feelings. He would rather people see the veneer, the surface he can control. He's never been so nervous before. Then, he's never dated a man from the forties who also happens to be a super soldier and the embodiment of a country before. One with a pure, wholesome image at that. It's a rare experience even for him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he slips sunglasses on, his everyday armour, and takes a breath. He repeats what Steve has said to him often enough, _age is just a number_. Smiling he lets out a quiet huff of laughter. Technically _Steve's_ the one dating a man half his age. 

With that still in mind, he slips from the bedroom and touches the man's shoulder, "ready for your picture in every news outlet, for something so mundane as dating a celebrity?"

His breath hitches as Steve takes his hand and all he can think is _fuck the haters. All that matters is this._


End file.
